The Love between them
by Ishimaru Furuba Michiyo
Summary: It's all on how the two love birds, Gatomon and Wizardmon, live their lives after... oh you'll have to read it! It's really good! DarryWizGatoFan please read and review R&R !
1. Chapter 1

1

Gatomon sat in the window sill. Rain poured heavily on the window pane. Gatomon was crying slowly and painfully. Wizardmon had left her. She didn't know what had exactly happened, but she did know one thing, it wasn't for another girl. She didn't know when he would ever come back. Suddenly she heard a gentle and familiar voice behind her.

"Gatomon, why are you crying?" wizardmon asked.

Gatomon twisted her head around, it was wizardmon! He'd come back! She flung her arms around him. She was glad to see him again.

"Where were you?" Gatomon asked.

"I lost my hat in the whirlwind out there." Wizardmon joked.

"Come on out with it!" Gatomon said.

"All right, i wanted to get something for you but i'll give it to you tonight. Besides i wasn't gone forever!" Wizardmon said.

"No not forever but still you were gone for three days!" Gatomon said.

"Well, i'm back now." Wizardmon replied.

They hugged for a little while, but then Kari interupted.

"Gatomon has Wizar..." she just now noticed him.

"Oh good, i made extras for dinner, Spaghetti!" Kari said walking away. She knew better then to be infront of the two love birds when they were "singing" in harmony.

Wizardmon picked Gatomon up and walked down to the kitchen for their dinner.

Later that night Wizardmon was in the guest bedroom, Gatomon at his side on the bed holding him tight. The electricity had gone out earlier, thankfully Wizardmon was able to find a few candles and conjure up some. Kari was in the middle of cooking when it happened so they ended up eating cereal. Now Kari was already in bed and sound asleep everything was still.

The candles glowed brightly almost like one large light. Gatomon stared into Wizardmon's eyes he starred back. "Gatomon i want to give you the present i got you now." Wizardmon said. He got off the bed and Gatomon did as well. Wizardmon grabbed a small box from his cloak and held it behind his back quickly. He knelt and took out the box. He opened it and said "Gatomon will you marry me?" a large diamond ring glittered from the candle light. "Of course Wizardmon!" She took out the ring and placed it on her paw. She hugged Wizardmon tight, they were going to get married, what more could they ask for?


	2. Chapter 2

2

The days following were quite hectic. Kari had been told of the engagement the next morning, and together Wizardmon and Gatomon decided that the wedding would be in five months, just enough time to get ready. Though the day hadn't been decided yet it was evidently going to be held in April.

For the first month or two their friends constantly called. TK, matt, Sora, Tai, and Mimi all called on a daily basis to check on the couple.

Wizardmon didn't seem to mind it in the least bit, but his fiance did care.

One particular morning Gatomon had only just woken up...

the phone rang piercing the entire house echoeing every wall. Gatomon sat right up from her bed and grabbed the phone that was on her bedside.

"Hello?" Gatomon said grumpily.

"Hi Gatomon!" Mimi said on the other end.

Gatomon silenty sighed in her mind... "Hi mimi."

"So how are you and Wizardmon?"

"Fine, just like every morning you wake me up with the phone ring."

"Again? Sorry about that but you do know that it's past noon right?"

"No, and besides it's a sunday!"

"Yeah, but it might also be that i'm in another time district. I'm two hours ahead. It's two thirty here."

"Well, me and wizardmon are fine, now can you stop calling me early!"

"Oh so that's how your going to play huh? Well missy you'll regret it." Mimi said hanging up.

Gatomon threw the phone on the ground and rolled back under the covers in a cocoon. Unfortunettly for her, Kari came in shortly after Gatomon got into her bed for the second time. "Get up Gatomon!" Kari shoved Gatomon out of bed.

"Why?" Gatomon asked crankily. "Because it's almost one in the afternoon." Kari said. Gatomon walked out to the kitchen grabbed a bowl and poured herself some cereal. As she sat at the dining room table and gulped down her breakfast the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be?" Kari asked herself answering the door. In the doorway was Matt, Sora, Tk, and a small child. "Hey guys come on in!" Kari said happily.

Gatomon quickly wolfed down the rest of her breakfast to greet her friends.

"So what brings you here?" Kari asked.

"Well the wedding of course!" sora said.

"But it's not for another four months!" Gatomon noted.

"True, but still why not spend Christmas with our best friends?" Matt asked.

"I suppose you have a point!" Kari said.

Gatomon hauled out from the closets a large inflatable matress and a poratable bunk bed. She placed the bunk in her room on the other side of her room. And put the inflatable matress in the spare room. Matt and Sora almost immediatly claimed the inflatable mattress, and TK slept on the top bunk. Kari also put an extra bunk in her room as well.

It was five that same day and the doorbell rang again. This time it was Mimi at the door with Palmon,Patamon,Gabumon, and Biyomon. Patamon and Gabumon looked really angry. "You forgot us!" They shouted angrily. Mimi walked herself in and slept under TK with Palmon, Patamon slept with TK and Gabumon and Bidromon slept on the end of the mattress.

The Next morning...

The next morning Gatomon woke herself up at a shocking 11:00! She herself gasped and Kari dashed in screaming "oh my gosh! Gatomon's awake!!!!!!"

Anyway, Gatomon awoke yesterday nobody but their friends had been in the house and she was slightly bored, every one was in every which direction and until new years had passed nobody cared about the wedding. So gatomon watched on the couch as Mimi ran out with sora and their digimon, and later Kari and TK and Matt headed out only leaving Gatomon behind. Nobody was left in the house but Gatomon and nobody would be back for another hour or so.

Just as Gatomon was out of things to do her fiance arrived.

"Wizardmon!" Gatomon said clinging to her beloved.

The couple walked onto the nice porch and sat on the comfy rocking bench, the two sat in silence for a short moment. but then wizardmon spoke up. "Gatomon, i got you a gift." He said quietly. Gatomon looked up at him with love glowing in her eyes.

Wizardmon took out a large golden rose. Gatomon gasped to outstounded to speak. The rose was real and had a golden color that flashed in the sunlight.

"Wow! Thank you Wizardmon! I'll treasure it forever!" Gatomon said taking the flower. "It's a Lion Rose, it never shrivels or dies, it just lives and grows." Wizardmon said. Gatomon looked back up in his eyes. The front door of the apartment swung open and Mimi and Sora walked in. Palmon and Biyomon spotted the couple and whispered to their masters. The two girls silently walked into their rooms, but the digimon stayed behind.

Biyomon and Palmon walked onto the deck. "Hey guys! Finally you came wizardmon!" Biyomon said.

"Hi Biyomon what are you doing all the way here?" Wizardmon asked.

"Oh, it's for Christmas!" Palmon responded.

Gatomon looked for a second at Wizardmon and very faintly nodded her head for him to go.

He disappeared and Biyomon and Palmon sat down with Gatomon.

"It's been so long since we've actually been able to do things with out havoc breaking out..." Biyomon said.

"I know what you mean." Gatomon said. "Wizardmon got you that Lion Rose didn't he?" Biyomon said instantly. "Yeah he did." Gatomon said gently. "You know that grows in one section of the entire world. It grows at the top of a mountain in the digital world. It's very rare and only three grow on the one mountain. Now only two do. Eventually the rose pops a few seeds out from it's pollen. That way you can plant it all over again." Palmon said

"How'd you know that?" Biyomon asked.

"Duh, i am a plant digimon i have to know all my flower and plant info!"

"No you don't!" Biyomon snapped.

"Still, why not know right?" Gatomon trying to settle the argument.

"Anyway, the plant really had never been found, considering there's so many mountains in the digital world. But i guess Wizardmon found it for you." Palmon said.

"Will it grow even though it's not in it's accustomed climate?" Gatomon asked materofactually.

"No, it grows anywhere..." Palmon said.

"when the seeds come out do you know where you'll plant them?" Biyomon asked

"Yes, i do know. Where me and Wizardmon get married." Gatomon said.


	3. Chapter 3

3

It was only a month now till the wedding. But if felt like three seconds to Gatomon. She was by now waking up earlier then ever!

Gatomon was sitting out on the porch bench thinking of how nervous she was to get married. She knew Wizardmon was the right one, that was an obvious fact. He'd give his life for her anytime. But would she be the right wife for him? that's all that was on her mind! She couldn't get it out at all. The poor thing didn't know what to do.

Now she saw Wizardmon coming up to her. He sat next to her, and looked her in the eyes. "I know your nervous dear. But you got to remember, a cat doesn't fall. No, it always lands on it's feet. I've never known you to fall, and you won't." Wizardmon said lovingly. "Wizardmon, i just don't want to make you unhappy." Gatomon replied.

"That's so impossible Gatomon, that if it were there wouldn't be a digital world!" Wizardmon joked, he was bad at jokes.

"Wizardmon, i don't know how i could possibly live without you!" Gatomon said hugging him tight.

They had previously decided that they were going to get married at the beach not to far from Kari's house. They would leave a week before the wedding to stay at the homie hotel that was very close to the beach. They'd get married just under the rocky land and jut infront of the lovely lake. Gatomon had chose this place by it's simple beauty from when she had stayed there for a short time when Kari was away one time.

But the only thing that mattered to Gatomon was that even if she couldn't make Wizardmon happy she would never stop loving him. There was a great bond between the two that nothing, not even death, could break. Gatomon wanted to spend her years with him. And even when she was "dead" that her digitals would be connected with Wizardmon's.

No one really knew what happened to a digimon when they were "dead" they just digitized away. Some say that their digitals take on the form of spirits and simply join everything else in "heaven". Other's say that the digitals appear back in the digital world and just become eggs again. But Gatomon believed that the digitals eventually faded and joined the spirit of those they loved. Because gatomon knew for a fact that even through "death" she and Wizardmon would always be together.

Because, isn't that what true love really is?


	4. Chapter 4

4: It's time, for the WEDDING!!

Gatomon got into the SUV that Tai owned and drove off, Kari was in the front seat and Gatomon sat next to Palmon and Biyomon (She was cornered in the middle!!

The drive was only twenty minutes but when it's a week before a wedding (especially your own) you can't help but feel a little bit excited and a little bit nervous. They were approaching the large hotel.

The hotel was nice and cozzy and the lake side wasn't even highly populated. In fact it was down right clear off tourists and tour guides. Gatomon walked up the set of stairs to the second floor and went all the way down the hall and into her master suite.

The suite had one large kind size bed, and a very large bathroom. A plasma screen TV was up on the wall and a small fridge, microwave, and coffee pot were on a tiny counter in the corner. There were two little bed sides with an alarm clock on the right side table and a little TV menu in the other. A large window showed a perfect view of where the wedding was to be held. The comforters on the king bed were green and red with tints of yellow all the colors well represented leaves. The headboard was made of "wood" but it was obviously not. The bedsides also fit the decor, and in the bathroom was a large tub and shower with a regular toilet and the sink had a small soap dispenser painted with a moose. To the bottom right of the TV was another window showing the small forest behind the hotel.

Gatomon couldn't wait for Wizardmon to arrive. But he was coming along with TK, Matt, Sora, Patamon, and Gabumon. Where as Mimi, brought along Joe, Izzy, Agumon, Palmon, Tentomon, and Gomamon. They would be here any minute. But little did Gatomon know, that Wizardmon was already there, just waiting for the others to come!

Gatomon turned to the bed and body slammed it, but heard a "OOMPH!" she saw Wizardmon become visible! "Wizardmon!" Gatomon gasped. Wizardmon picked her up and threw her in the air like a stuffed animal. Tai and Kari were in their rooms so didn't notice the two.

Gatomon greeted everyone at the front door. Each person had to share a room with somebody and so here's how it went...

Joe was with Gomamon. Izzy was with Tentomon. Kari was with TK. Matt was with Sora. Tai was with Agumon. Biyomon was with Patamon and Gabumon. Mimi was with Palmon.

(I know it's SUCH a Clifhanger but the actual wedding will be in chapter 5!! I'm so evil!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: THE HUGE WEDDING SCENE YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!

The week was over the wedding was in half an hour. Gatomon was no longer worried in the least bit. Sora, Kari, and Biyomon were in her master suite helping her get ready while Wizardmon got help with Tai and Matt for his own preperation. Kari beant over and stared at Gatomon evily. "You definetly need your dress!" she said stupidly.

"Wasn't that a little bit obvious!!" Gatomon angril hissed. "Oh calm down, by now Wizardmon's probably already down at the beach." Sora said. "Here i think the dress will look lovely, if you want we could style your hair." Sora said.

"Thanks guys, but i want to be as natural as can be well with exception of the ring and a necklace." Gatomon said

The dress gatomon had was gorgeous it was the classic white with a thin waist down and the top was simple silk with a few beads. It was actually suppose to be a young bridesmaid dress, but there was no custom taylors in the city or the hotel area.

Sora helped Gatomon get the dress on. And within ten minutes Gatomon was more beautiful and ravishing then ever in her life. Sora and Kari snuck out of the suit and knocked on room 458's door. Mimi opened the door and let them in. "All right everyone ready?" Mimi asked. "All accounted for, and everyone's ready." Kari said. "Well then! All right Sora Kari and I shall go now and see ms. wizardmon down at the beach! Palmon be good! And remember your on Gatomon's left!" Mimi ordered Sora quickly bid goodbye to Biyomon with a last word, "Biyomon take good care of the bride!"

Biyomon and palmon were to stay with Gatomon for ten to fifteen minutes so that everyone would be ready. As they waited Gatomon's hope and faith died down and her extreme anxiety pulsated up. "Guys, what if i don't make Wizardmon happy! What if he doesn't even get down there by the time i do? What if i fall down the stairs to the beach! What if i accidently don't say 'I do'! WHAT'S HAPPENING!" gatomon burst out in tears. Biyomon and palmon rushed to her side.

"There there Gatomon everything's going to be all right. You know for a fact that Wizardmon loves you more then his life! He'd do anything for you and that's why your here today! You're here today to prove that you can be the perfect wife to the perfect husband!" Biyomon said.

"Yeah, besides Gatomon i went to a wedding once where the groom even started crying at the altar because he was so happy! And that's the way you'll feel. You'll be fine it's just last minute wedding jitters." Palmon said

"You guys are such good friends! I don't know what i could do without you!" Gatomon said hugging both her friends.

...

The three girls were already at the steps that led down to the lovely beach. Chairs were aligned out on the beach, all them filled with friends and family. The altar was decorated with red, white, and pink roses. Biyomon and Palmon walked in front of Gatomon and alligned themselves at the bottom right side of the altar. Gatomon saw Wizardmon in his cloak but wearing a cute handsome tuxedo. He stood gazing at her almost vexed. With Gabumon and Agumon at his end of the altar. Gatomon felt like running to the altar but she decided not to because then the cameras would only see a white blur.

She stepped onto the natural wood altar (that if it were any lower it would be thinner then air) and gazed at Wizardmon. The priest (because they didn't want to pay to much money) was none other then Kari, for after all she was the bride's tamer.

"Wizardmon, from this moment till the peak of death and farther will you promise to love this woman. In sickness and in health through thick and thin and through all the hard times, do you solemnly swear to take Gatomon's hand in marriage?" Kari spoke

"I do." Wizardmon said with no hesitation nor pause.

"And do you Gatomon wish to love wizardmon thoroughout your how life? To be there for him in his time of need, to always love him?" Kari said

(If your wondering these aren't read from a bible they're read off a paper that Gatomon printed out and made herself.)

"I do." Gatomon said with no hesitation or pause.

"Then by the power that's vested in me i pronounce you digimon and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Kari said closing her small black folder

Wizardmon leaned in and placed a kiss on Gatomon's lips.

Gatomon's love for him burst through her like fireworks. She felt as if she were lost in their own world just the two of them forever and that nothing could break that. And it was true nothing could break the spell between them!

**Hurrah! They're married at last! Forever they are bound in holy matromony! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!! But here's the REALLY fun part... it's not over yet! No suree! Not over at all! They go through much more and i won't say another word about it! I mean after all why would i tell you something as important as them having fraternal twins! OOPS! Must have slipped my mind! Well probably more like my keyboard. But to annoy you they don't have the kids till chapter 8! Or am i just fooling with you? Good question, well i won't tell you that answer! MUWAAHHH!**


	6. Chapter 6

6

After the wedding they spent another night at the hotel. But in the morning they took the trip back home. Kari was busy the whole time looking for houses for sale with Gatomon. They only needed a small house nothing TOO big. But Kari insisted on a big house for who knows why. Wizardmon had said the house didn't matter yet, they had a fine house at Kari's at the moment and they didn't need to look for awhile. Well, that's where he was wrong.

The night they had come home, Gatomon was helping Wizardmon move in his things, but for no apparent reason Kari came in, and then went out. Kari constantly did this, it came rather obnoxious. Especially including the time where Gatomon and Wizardmon were out on the deck and were just kissing when she barged in and said 'Sorry lovebirds!' and walked out. Gatomon could now tell why she was doing this. She was deliberately trying to convince Wizardmon they needed their own house for privacy.

So now the couple was on the porch again but looking at a book of houses for sale. They particularly liked the one with two bedrooms, two bath, and a two car garage and it was only for 345,000 (sorry guys i don't know how much yen that is!). When they told Kari about it she went into action. She called the number and requested a adress and then when there were open houses. Her answer? 1429 Red Bird Circle (not a real adress) open houses every sunday from Noon to four. Fortunately the open houses were taking place right now. When Kari Wizardmon and Gatomon arrived at the house there were already four cars in the driveway. Apparently they weren't the only ones who liked this house.

Indeed the entrance hall was magnificent, with a homely book shelf and a nice coat closet this small open way turned into the living room. Ruby Velvet curtains hung over the delecate windows that was just above a velvety brown couch. The dining room opened in from the living room and kitchen, there was a nice buffet table and a lovely table set. The room was even painted a touching red. Overall the house was exquisite. Wizardmon made an offer of 365,000 which was 20,000 more then needed.

Indeed they ended up with a home to their own, now it was as if their life was complete. Until one early morning.

"Wizardmon!" Gatomon said slowly with more loudness.

"WHAT! What happened!?"

"I think... no it can't be could it?"

"WHAT!"

"I'm pregnant!" Gatomon happily said.


	7. Chapter 7

Wizardmon stood for about ten seconds starring at Gatomon

Wizardmon stood for about ten seconds starring at Gatomon.

"Well?" Gatomon pressed.

Wizardmon looked bewildered.

"I'm sorry Wizardmon. I can get an abortion i suppose. If it's what you want."

"NO! Don't do that to me. I'm glad. I'm happy i wanted this to happen." Wizardmon said now holding his two loves in his arms. He was going to be a father and he was very excited. To teach his own child how to be true to himself and not be hiding in the shadows.

...

That night when Wizardmon had fallen asleep he was in a dark dream.

_The only light came from the corner of his mind. As he walked toward it he saw that it was Gatomon. She was holding an egg. The egg was definettly going to be a Gatomon when it grew up. He stroked Gatomon and then the egg. His daughter. The egg hatched but instead of a baby digimon popping out thousands of dark shadows loomed over his head. They choked him with their smog. But when Wizardmon finally fell over he saw that Gatomon lay unconcious on the ground and the egg on the floor. Still inside the egg was a small little thing, but when Wizardmon looked closer something worse happened._

_Myotismon burst out of the egg shell and brought out his red whip. He threw it far behind his back looking like it was stretching for miles and brought it down on Wizardmon. Or so it looked._

_Wizardmon looked up and there was a whole different scenery. It was a lovely field. A small forest lined the edge of the fields. A few hills stretched upwards. _

_Out of the corner of his eye Wizardmon sees a Nyaromon. It's sitting in a bed of flowers and whacking the flowers with it's tail playfully. Wizardmon walks up to the Nyaromon. _

_The Nyaromon looks at him and jumps into his arms saying one word, "Daddy!"_

suddenly Wizardmon jolts up to see Gatomon standing up in the bedroom with a platter in her arms. It's filled with breakfast foods, Wizardmon rolls over, it's 10 AM. They eat a breakfast togehter while Wizardmon tells Gatomon about his dream.

After a long day of relaxation Wizardmon is out on the deck with Gatomon. He suddenly scoops her into his arms and flies out off into the sky. The sunset is pretty, but not a good view. So he swoops quickly and breezily down to the sea. They sit down on a bench. And as the sun is at it's darkest stage of the day they lean in and kiss. Enternally happy with the three of them as a family.

...

One morning several months later;

"Wizardmon." Gatomon says sweetly gently nudging him awake.

"Hm?" Wizardmon grumbles slightly.

"We have a little guest." Gatomon hints.

"What?"

"Would you like to see your son's egg?"


End file.
